The V²
The V² (also known as The V2) is a 9th generation console created by Toroko in junction with Nintendo and Sony, long time partners with the company. The V² is more or less a sequel to The V but it drops the virtual reality pretenses and gets straight up into a standard console with no gimmicks. It can also be seen as a successor to the Jem Mecha and Jem Zero. The overall goal of the console is to "make the games feel welcome". Since it's debut, it has been receiving very positive reviews but has also received criticism for it's lack of innovation. As such, the console has been enormously successful, with it's biggest rival being Illusion Works' Pacifico. The console launched on March 21st, 2016 with a standard bundle including the game, the controller, and a choice game between Tragedy (2015), Strafe: Lethal Seven, and Trifecta: Multiverse Fighters. See "Launch" for more details. The V² is also known for being the first major console to actually publish Adult Only (AO) games, which were a rarity until it came out in support of them with Vaporwave Z. Although still somewhat stigmatized, this move proved to be a profitable one. Games :Any page that has Category:V2 Games on them will be added here automatically (after a purge or edit). Yes, you can develop for this console, just ask . Developers These developers do not need to ask every time they want to make a game for the console. *Lone Planet Productions *Inora *TimeStrike *RTA Games *Laughball Interactive *Illusion Works *Cryobyte *NovaPen Productions *Blender Maximum *Ninkancho Co., Ltd. *Pixelburst Gaming *ThermoBurst Controller Refined over the Jem Zero's wireless charging controllers, the controllers charge wireless, not needing to be plugged in. However, one can still hook the consoles directly into the system, ensuring minimal input lag. The controller supports motion detection via a gyroscope and an accelerometer, plus improved vibration. It also can be used for PC Gaming, a first for a Toroko console. The controller also has a scroll wheel as the center of the controller. This makes menus a breeze to scroll through, weapon wheels less of a hassle. The controller, nicknamed the V-Raptor, has the following buttons: *V2MENU Button (located in the direct center of the controller) *Start (located to the left of the V2MENU button) *Select (located to the right of the V2MENU button) *Directional buttons (located on the left side of the controller) ( ) *Action buttons (located on the right side of the controller) ( ) *Shoulder Buttons (located on back of controller near Directional and Action Buttons) *Inner Triggers (located closer to the middle of the controller) *Bottom Triggers (located below Shoulder Buttons, not present on picture) *Twin Thumbsticks (Located between the Direction and Action buttons and the center, below everything else) *Center Scroll Wheel (Located in the center of the controller) One can also swipe NFC figures and cards over the center of the controller. V2MENU The V2MENU features a number of applications in addition to being able to boot up games. Internet The V² Internet acts like you would expect it to. You can scroll through the internet with your console's controller and TV. Play Youtube videos on your screen with two different quality settings or play it off in another tab while you do something else. Search with Google, Bing, or Yahoo with ease. Send pages you come across to your friends. Set up your homepage to any page on the internet. Use Wikia to edit pages in a specifically designed editor for The V² that makes editing a complete breeze. Browse Tumblr and reblog and like with button shortcuts. V Shop Here you can buy badges, themes, virtual console and downloadable titles. An assistant named QT will give you a quick rundown of what you're buying and might even let you try a quick demo before you buy something. Badges ---- ---- Badges are collectible decorations for the V2MENU. Badges can be placed on the V2MENU screen to decorate it, or be placed on a folder to indicate what it contains. Some badges can replace the default icons for the default applications - clicking those badges will launch the associated application. They can be unlocked through two ways: either by unlocking them in games (similar to achievements) or buying a pack of badges at the store. A full list of V² Badges can be found here. Themes Like badges, you can dress your V2Menu up in a variety of Themes with different music and sound effects. Streaming TBA Music When you buy a game on The V², you're not just buying a game, you're also buying it's soundtrack. When you buy a game, you obtain it's soundtrack which you can listen on it's own in the Music Menu. Some games may even have multiple soundtracks! Here is a list of soundtracks with album covers. TrifectaAlbum.png|Trifecta: Multiverse Fighters Soundtrack TrifectaAlbum2.png|Trifecta: Multiverse Fighters Soundtrack: Countess Remix Virtual Console A wide variety of games for Virtual Console are available for The V², ranging from the Famicom to the DS. All the consoles that the Virtual Console covers: *Famicom *SNES *Neo Geo *Playstation 1 *Playstation 2 *Gamecube *Game Boy Advance *DS *Flash V2App_PocketFighter.png|Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix/Pocket Fighter (Playstation 1) V2App_KingdomHeartsII.png|Kingdom Hearts II (Playstation 2) V2App_ShantaeRiskyRevenge.png|Shantae: Risky's Revenge (DSiWare) V2App_GarouMarkofTheWolves.png|Garou: Mark of the Wolves (Neo Geo) V2App_MarvelVsCapcom2.png|Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (Playstation 2) V2App_FinalFantasyVII.png|Final Fantasy VII (Playstation 1) V2App_EarthboundBeginnings.png|Earthbound Beginnings (Famicom) V2App_Earthbound.png|Earthbound (SNES) V2App_Mother3.png|Mother 3 (Game Boy Advance) V2App_FightersofLapis.png|Fighters of Lapis/崛起的火星 (Unknown) V2App DinoCrisis.png|Dino Crisis (PlayStation) V2App_DinoCrisis2.png|Dino Crisis 2 (PlayStation) V2App_SuperSmashBrosMelee.png|Super Smash Bros. Melee (Gamecube) V2App_SuperSmashFlash.png|Super Smash Flash (Flash) V2App_KingofFightersKyo.png|The King of Fighters: Kyo (PlayStation) V2App_KingofFightersOrochiSaga.png|The King of Fighters Collection: The Orochi Saga (PlayStation 2) V2App_StarFox2.png|Star Fox 2 (SNES) Amiibo Main page: Amiibo The console supports the amiibo NFC Figures and Cards. By scanning a figure/card over the center of the controller, you can unlock additional content for games or add amiibo figure/card to the amiibo collection app. Service Apps Netflix More information is coming soon. Pizza Hut Delivery More information is coming soon. Launch The V² launched on March 21st, 2016 with a library of about 11 games, with more coming out every week. There were a reported 55+ games in development for The V², making many buyers confident in it's lasting potential. Unlike the standard console launch, customers got the very basics and a choice between three games as their launch title. The titles were Tragedy (2015) (which also had it's own exclusive bundle), Strafe: Lethal Seven (the only title in the line up not to be made by Toroko but Inora) and Trifecta: Multiverse Fighters. It cost $350 dollars at launch, however high demand saw the consoles be sold much higher in certain regions and online stores. Alternate Console Colors Toxic Green Released one month after launch. ToxicGreenV2Console.png|Console ToxicGreenV2Controller.png|Controller Omega Orange Released one month after launch. OmegaOrangeV2Console.png|Console OmegaOrangeV2Controller.png|Controller Divine Crystal Released three months after launch. This is a special color. DivineCrystalV2Console.png|Console DivineCrystalV2Controller.png|Controller Chocolate Dream Released three months after launch. ChocolateDreamV2Console.png|Console ChocolateDreamV2Controller.png|Controller Beorn Blue Released as part of the Tragedy (2015) bundle. The bundle includes the special console and a copy of Tragedy (2015) along with the rereleased versions of Fissure (2014) and Underground (2014). BeornBlueV2Console.png|Console BeornBlueV2Controller.png|Controller Maroon Magma Released as part of the Magma Sentinels bundle. The bundle includes the special console and a copy of Magma Sentinels. MagmaSentinelsV2Console.png|Console MagmaSentinelsV2Controller.png|Controller Laser Lemon Released five months after launch. LaserLemonV2Console.png|Console LaserLemonV2Controller.png|Controller ReAwakening Requiem Released as part of the Fire Emblem ReAwakening bundle. The bundle includes the special console and controllers, three amiibo, and a copy of Fire Emblem ReAwakening. ReawakeningV2Console.png|Console ReawakeningController.png|Ylisse Controller ReawakeningController2.png|Plegia Controller Arctic White Released six months after launch. V2ConsoleWhite.png|Console ArticWhiteV2Controller.png|Controller Striker System Released as part of the Fantendo Strike Force bundle. The bundle includes the special console and controllers and a copy of Fantendo Strike Force. Details are still pretty vague for right now. StrikeForceV2Console.png|Console StrikeForceV2Controller3.png|Controller Bundles Standard Bundle This is the original bundle for the The V². Includes the console and four standard controllers, as well as a physical copy of a choice game consisting of Tragedy (2015), Strafe: Lethal Seven, or Trifecta: Multiverse Fighters (not pictured). This bundle costs about $350 dollars. Tragedy (2015) The first special bundle released for the console's lifespan. It includes a physical copy of Tragedy (2015) and download codes for Fissure (2014) and Underground (2014) (new revisions). It also includes a special colored "Beorn Blue" console and controllers (four in total). This bundle costs about $400 dollars. Magma Sentinels The second special bundle, released around the same time that Magma Sentinels (game) was. It includes a physical copy of Magma Sentinels (game) and it includes a special colored "Maroon Magma" console and controllers (four in total). Gallery System and More V2Console.png|The console itself. V2Controller.png|The controller. V2ConsoleandControllerPurple.png|Standard console and controller. V2LogoSmallglow.png|The logo. V2App.png|App portrait. V2App_Disk.png|Disk App V2App_Empty.png|Empy App. V2Boxart.png|Boxart Template BlankV2MenuV2.png|A Blank V2MENU. Concepts BlankV2Menu.png|A blank V2MENU. (pre-release) GunSplitConcept.jpg|"Gun Split" Concept Art. Trivia *The console was originally under the working name "VRings". *Early concept arts showed a controller that could split into two pistol-like guns. *Like The V before it, the concept of the console is an "ideal" version of a console that Exotoro would like to own. However, while The V was focused on flashy gimmicks, The V² is a more straight-forward console.